


How the Mercedes bends

by RC_McLachlan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reload!" Dean shouts, throwing his empty gun at Sam's face, totally expecting Sam to just drop what he's doing -- you know, firing shotgun rounds out the window at the demons in the car behind them -- and cater to his every need. Sam really wants to throw the gun right back (maybe give Dean's stupid head a concussion) and tell him to reload his own damn weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mercedes bends

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by *that* scene in the film "Red"; originally written on Tumblr.

"Reload!" Dean shouts, throwing his empty gun practically  _at Sam's head_ , totally expecting Sam to just drop what he's doing -- you know, firing shotgun rounds out the window at the demons in the car behind them -- and cater to his every need. Sam really wants to throw the gun right back (maybe give Dean's stupid head a concussion) and tell him to reload his own damn weapon. They may be driving around and shooting things, but he is  _not_  playing the Bonnie to Dean's Clyde. Sam is taller, stronger, and can name just about every embarrassing thing Dean's ever done between the ages of 10 and 31.  
  
"I'm a little busy right now!" Sam says through clenched teeth, cocking his gun, the empty shell falling somewhere between the seat and the door, and aims. The fucker in the passenger seat of the SUV behind them is aiming, too. This won't end well. For the demon. Sam's a crack shot with the Benelli.   
  
"Dude! Fucking reload my gun! I need it!"  
  
" _Shut_  up!" Sam fires, the windshield of the demons' car now sporting a nice, messy hole. He hopes the demon enjoyed all that glass to the face.  
  
Except, shit, they're still coming. And the driver looks pissed.   
  
"Sam, if you don't reload my gun --"  
  
"Reload it your-damn-self!" Sam's pissed now, too, and his next shot goes wide. "Kinda can't do anything about it right now!"  
  
Dean groans. "But I'm  _driving_!"  
  
"Better drive faster because they're gunning it!"  
  
"The fuck, Sa-- JESUS!!" Dean glances in the review mirror and then  _turns the wheel like a fucking psycho_.  
  
The Impala spins once, twice, over and over and Sam is seriously going to either hurl or scream like a little baby, but then the door to the back seat opens and Cas steps out calmly, the tail end of the car barely missing him as it goes winging to the side of the freeway.  
  
Dean grips the wheel with one hand and throws the Impala into park with the other, huffing a shocked breath, and Sam waits a moment for the blood levels in his adrenaline to rise. They look at each other, wide-eyed, and then scramble out of the car like a couple of idiots, just in time to see the demons come up on Cas, who --  
  
\-- sticks his hand out and  _slices the SUV down the fucking middle_. With his hand. His _hand_.  
  
The demons explode all over the shattered interior in fits of golden light and black smoke, their car cleaving in two, falling to pieces on either side of Heaven's nerdiest angel.  
  
"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Dean says faintly, and Sam kind of has to agree. That was pretty spectacular.  
  
Cas lowers his hand and then turns to face them, head tilted. "Hello, Dean, Sam."  
  
"No, seriously, the boner I have right now is sonnet-worthy."  
  
"Please stop talking about your dick." To Cas, he says, "man, good timing. That was amazing."  
  
The corners of Cas's eyes crinkle. "I suppose those demons now understand how the Mercedes bends."  
  
Suddenly less amazing.  
  
Dean just stares. "Marry me." 


End file.
